


爱比死更晚

by petrell



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:12:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell
Summary: 我站在她的肩膀上逃了很多年
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 3





	爱比死更晚

我收到她的讣告时是一个冬日的早晨。我打开那封信——用火漆非常用心的封好了，我拆的小心翼翼，拿起里面那薄薄一张纸。那张纸在我手中不停抖动，我一瞬间好似坠入大海，周围一片空白，我甚至听不见自己的呼吸声。  
全昭妍以她的死击中了我，在这一刻。  
夜里梦见她，在高中毕业的很多年之后，全昭妍隐隐约约朝我招手。我往她的方向，一开始是走，渐渐快步的跑起来，可怎样都没办法抓住她。突然她的手出现在我的手中，我握住，没有感受到一丝温度，我本想问你为什么会在这里。  
说出口的却是你为什么会死。  
我醒来的时候全身都是冷汗，枕头和脸都湿漉漉的。夜里两点，我出门抽烟，踩着雪，嘎吱嘎吱。路上没人，路灯孤独的闪烁着，树上的最后一片叶子早已被人摘走，我夹着烟吐气，红色的火光像路灯一样跳跃着闪烁。我在回忆里勾勒全昭妍现在的样子，可我发现我竟然遗忘了有关于她的大部分回忆。只记得最后一次见面，我和她一起站在学校门口，她先走了，我看着她的背影，我不记得当时我想说什么了，或许说了也或许没说，这就是最后一面。我和她这一生的最后一面。时间从我们的指缝间漏过，这些年里我们心照不宣的没有联络过彼此，只是偶然从友人那里听到几次她的近况。  
她怎么会死呢？我没办法想明白这个问题，如果不是求证了友人，我可能会觉得这就是全昭妍和我开的一个过火玩笑。我想去参加她的葬礼，却发现自己缺乏一个体面的理由，因为那是展现在大家面前的全昭妍，不再是我记忆中的她。  
我站在雪中，积雪漫过靴子，大约是高二的寒假，也是这样的大雪天，我和她逃课出去玩，我们互相把雪塞进对方脖子里，突然她大喊我的名字：徐穗珍！我不知道她在干什么，于是我也大喊：怎么了？  
她看着我说想和你永远在一起，我望进她的眼睛，只是一瞬便移开了目光，我感觉很奇怪，莫名的感情在心里发酵，在她的眼里我也看到了同样的东西。白色的雪花没办法遮住她的眼睛，我没有再说一句话。  
后来因为一些误会，我和她成为了大家口中的死对头，我当时心里一团乱麻，将错就错的也认为自己恨上了她，至此我们再没有交集。  
后半夜又开始下雪，我草草抽完最后一根烟回家继续睡觉。梦见高一的一个午后，她坐在我旁边，用冰可乐罐碰我的脸把我吵醒，那是我们第一次说上话，此后我们每天都有聊不完的话题，我每次望向她的脸，都很庆幸遇见了她。  
她说我们是soulmate，我不知道这是什么意思，我就问她。当时我们窝在她家里看电影，烂俗爱情片，我们靠着沙发坐在地上，没开灯，电视光照在她脸上晦暗不明，空气中的浮尘几乎静止在那一刹那。她喝了一口啤酒说，就是我们是天生一对的意思。  
那个晚上，我们看着电影，她凑过来吻了我，酒味很重，我推开她说你醉了，她搂着我默认了。那天晚上她说了很多，哭着说，我只能把她抱在怀里，泪都往心里流。  
她说她的人生，说她遇到我之前的经历，她把她胆小又脆弱的十七岁的心捧出来让我看个真切，我无法拒绝，不舍拒绝，也不想拒绝。那个普通的晚上，狭小的房子里，我们互相拥抱着睡去，第二天醒来一切如常，好像我们两个人谁都不记得昨晚的事。  
我终于从梦里醒来，睁开眼发现脸上又有泪，全昭妍生前不爱看我哭，但死后却让我日夜为她流泪。  
那个晚上之后，我和全昭妍渐行渐远，最终再也没有再见。我并没有感觉到难过，只是惋惜失去了一个挚友。直到现在，我也只是为她的死而叹息，轻轻的吐出一口气。此后我的生活还要继续，活人还需要继续苟且。

得知全昭妍死讯的四个月之后，我收拾书房，不小心碰掉一叠书，散在地上，我蹲下去捡，在灰尘中摸到一片薄薄的树叶。  
我捡起那片不知是何年的树叶标本，手指颤抖，我靠在书柜上，回忆如洪水猛兽般席卷而来，多年的感情浪潮终于把我吞没，我终于放弃抵抗缴械投降。  
好多年前，那个高二的大雪天，她最初来到我家只是为了给我这片叶子，她说这代表的永恒，她递给我，问我愿不愿意接受这片永恒。  
我接过了那片叶子。

我站在小区门口的树下抽最后一根烟，树枝上的树叶早已掉光被清理完，寒风中我颤抖的吐出烟，直到天边露出鱼肚白。我从来没有像现在这样后悔过，那片标本时时刻刻提醒我我是个多让人作呕的人，我明明打算、想要接过她的真心，那个晚上我明明已经看过了她澄澈的心，那个雪天我明明已经接过了她的爱，可我觉得太过于沉重，我无法承受，我便转身逃跑了，此后便和她再无交集。  
我像个东躲西藏的小偷，我避免听见有关她的任何一条消息，我怕伤害到她，更怕伤害到自己，最后的最后便是阴阳两隔。  
我突然发现 ，此后我再也逃不出她的目光。这十年来我一直站在全昭妍的肩膀上跑呀跑，现在我鼓足勇气回头看，发现她正看着我。我从那个高一的午后就掉落在她眼底的黑洞里，坠落，坠落，才发现我已经无可救药的爱上她，隐藏在那些虚假的愤怒和老死不相往来之中。  
在全昭妍死去的四个月后，我终于感受到失去所爱之人的痛苦。在黎明的白光中，恍惚间我又看见了十七岁的全昭妍，站在白茫茫的大雪中喊我的名字，用力的，那一瞬间世界上只剩下她的声音。  
她说，拜拜啦！我们会再见的！  
我慢慢蹲下，手里攥着那片标本，落下泪来。


End file.
